Silence in the Smoke
by CigaretteSmoke
Summary: Willow Longbottom is considered perfect. Even the people she lets break the school rules think she is. What happens when she becomes friends with James Potter and secretes become common knowledge. Relationships are strained as the pressure continues to grow. Friends, love, and pain all can be found in the silence of a smoke [Teddy Lupin X OC] [James Potter X OC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Silence in the Smoke

James POV

I took a drag from my cigarette. The night air was crisp and bitter. I pulled my jacket closer to me trying to keep out the chill. Between my fingers the cigarette burned away, as well as my worries.

"You know how much trouble you could get in if the headmistress found out about this?" A stranger's voice came through the door of the Astronomy tower.

"Tell her, I dare you." I said, not even looking toward her.

"Oh, I won't on one condition," she said.

"And what would that be?" I glared at her with an unamused smile.

"If you let me bum one off of you," she smiled.

I almost laughed. Getting the pack out of my front pocket I toss it toward her as well as my lighter. She gracefully picked it up and took one out and placed it between her lips. Her features glowed as the flame lit the cig. Taking a few puffs, she tossed the lighter and the pack back to me.

"What brings you out here?" she asked after a couple of drags.

"Smoking. If it wasn't obvious," I said in a curtly.

"No need to be harsh." She bluntly stated.

"Sorry, this is just my alone time." I quietly mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Prefect duties," she laughed giving air quotients.

I laughed with her. "I never thought you would be a smoker."

"You don't know a lot about me. Hell, the whole school doesn't know shit about me," she said bitterly.

"Even your father?" I asked in regards the Herbology professor.

"He probably knows less about me than you do." She puffed the cigarette quickly before putting it out.

I sat there for a while thinking about it. People considered her perfect. She kind of was. She was nice to everyone, she was top of the class, she was a prefect, she had never been seen with a hair out of place.

"You're not as perfect as everyone thinks you are," I said suddenly.

"No, and that's the problem with people thinking that your perfect. That's all they will ever see you as."

"Well, I can relate to that in some ways. People always expect so much from me. To be as good as my father. They think because I'm Harry Potters son, that I should be a seeker, be good at DADA, have all the Gryffindor traits; it's a lot of pressure to put on some one. Expecting me to be as perfect as the Boy Who Lived."

"I agree. You aren't you father, and people shouldn't expect you to be like him."

"Exactly."

"Well this has been fun, maybe we should do it again? Its up to you. I think that the couple in the broom closet should have stopped having sex by now, so I am going to go deduct some points. See you later James Potter."

"See you later Willow Longbottom."

Willows POV

After the awkward deduction of points from the two Ravenclaw 7th years, I promised them I wouldn't tell or give them detention, seeing as being caught in such a vulnerable state was punishment enough, I headed back to the Hufflepuff common room. I walked into the girl's entrance and down the cast iron spiral stairs until I reached the 6th year dorms. It was a simple, circular room, grey stone walls with rich wood furniture. Sunflower yellow blankets on each bed and a dresser and desk on either side. Each space was its own. Mine had books everywhere, an old Hufflepuff tapestry my mother passed on to me, and several plants my father and I nurtured together. My room mates were propped up on their respective beds, doing what they loved most. Gossiping.

"Hey Willow," they all greeted.

"Hello by beautiful puffs," I smiled.

"Hey Lo," my best friend Marley started, "Who do you think is hotter, Bradly from Slytherin, or Alfie from Ravenclaw?"

"That's no contest, Bradly is my vote." I said getting my pajamas out of my dresser.

"I told you!" Tiffany practically yelled, adding a dash mark on the Bradly's side of the chalk board. Now it was tied, three to three.

"Where is the loyalty?" Marley faked pouted. I just laughed.

"Who hasn't voted yet?" I asked. There were seven girls total in our dorm. Everyone looked at Abby.

"You know I don't play for that team," Abby said, with her nose in a book. It was no secret that Abby was gay.

"I play for both teams," Grace said looking at her. "You may not want to fuck them, but on physical facial features alone, who do you think is better looking?" I asked.

Furring her eyebrows together, "I think Alfie's a better person, but his facial features don't fit as well in to the golden ratio as well as Bradly's do."

"They don't my balls!" Marley cried.

"Sorry Lee," Tiffany said adding one more dash to Bradly's side, circling his name, marking him as the winner. "Alright, who is next?"

"I have one!" Abby said. "Alyssa vs Daphne"

"Okay," Tiffany said erasing the previous match and writing 'Alyssa vs Daphne'

"You guys start, in going to go change." I said walking into the bathroom. The light gray walls welcomed her in with the dark wood counter tops and the gold lined mirror. The walk-in shower had a grey- black mosaic pattern, a soaking tub adjacent to it and a toilet in to corner. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I pulled my long curly hair into a bun and stripped. Stepping out of my clothes, I looked at myself in the huge mirror. I caressed my breast and looked at my body. It had changed. It was full of curves, long legs that went on for miles, and cheek bones that could cut glass. I slipped on black t-shirt and soft grey shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on Marley's bed next to her as I usually did. Holly was giving her vote.

"Alyssa is really sweet but, I don't know, if I was ever curious about girls, I would have to go with Daphne." She said. Tiffany recorded her answer, and now the vote was 1-3 Daphne.

Lucy was next I could tell she was uncomfortable, seeing as she was the only one flustered by other people, she was shy and awkward about sex in general.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to go with Alyssa. She helped me study for my Transfiguration test and she has really pretty eyes." She blushed.

"I have to agree with you on the eyes part," Abby piped up. "I love when they undress me."

Everyone laughed, except for Lucy. She turned beet red.

"Oh, come on Lucy," Abby started, "Let your beautiful ginger ass relax a little bit!"

Abby flicked her wand, and the Wicked Witches started playing. Grace got up and went to her truck and got some bottles of Hard Butterbeer and started passing them around. We all got up and started dancing. Lucy started laughing hysterically and joined everyone. I looked at the clock and it read 12:26. Luck was on their side that tomorrow was Saturday and they didn't have to wake up early.

Lucy Weasley was dancing her heart out. I always loved her, she was shy. She was cripplingly shy, but every now and then when she let her hair down, she was the life of the party. Our small little Hufflepuff party.

A couple of songs later, we all sat on the huge black rug in the middle of the room, holding our drinks.

"Anything interesting happen on prefect duties?" Grace asked bringing the bottle to her luscious brown lips.

"Well kind of," I started, "But we are in the truth circle so what we say has to stay in the circle."

Everyone nodded in agreement. When I saw everyone agree, I stated.

"I smoked a cig with James Potter," I blurted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"He was just sitting there smoking a cigarette and I joined him. I needed to pass the time to let a couple of 7th year Ravenclaws quit banging," I bluntly stated.

The reason I loved my roommates was because they didn't see me as the little miss perfect everyone else thought I am. They liked me for my quirks and faults. They didn't tell anyone I was far from perfect, because they liked the fact that I was only myself around them. My six roommates were so different that it was crazy we get along so well as we do. Marley was blond, blue eyed and beautiful. She was tin and tall, but she always complained about not having boobs. She was wicked at charms and dueling. Tiffany was a sweet girl. She has short spiky hair and a petite frame. She loved to gossip more than anything. However, she is a natural musician. Abby loved girls, all of them. Her hair is just above her shoulders with beautiful beach waves, and lovely tan skin. She loves reading and sex. Holly has a sharp tongue and the mouth of a sailor. She always has an odd hair color. Grace had wonderfully smooth chocolate skin and long box braids. She was the epitome of gorgeous. She was a great quidditch player, being the captain of the Hufflepuff team. Lastly, Lucy with the trademark Weasley red hair and freckles. She kept her hair just passed her shoulders. She was natural at DADA.

Looking at all my roommates as they stared at me, "What?" I asked.

"You smoked a cig with my cousin?" Lucy practically shouted.

"Yeah, it was nice. He is a nice person to talk too."

"Wait, you're telling me that James Sirius Potter, actually talked to you?" Marley questioned.

"Yeah. And before you ask he isn't Mr. Dreamy like you think he is."

"Bullshit," she mumbled under her breath.

"How would you know, you smoked one cigarette with him," Grace said.

"You learn a lot in the silence of a smoke," I joked.

"Okay," Grace stated as she fiddled with her nose ring.

"You know I hate doing this, but I need to go check on the little ones." I said getting up and walking out the door. Because the 7th year prefect was made Head Girl, her job of making sure that the lower years didn't stay up past 2:00 am on weekends fell on me. I didn't bother going down the last flight of stairs to the 7th year dorms, as I knew that they were a small quiet group. Making my way up the stairs to the 4th year dorms, as I knew that the 5th year prefect would keep things down, I simply knocked on the door of 4th to 1st years, indicating that it was time to go to bed. I checked to common room to see Teddy Lupin half-sleeping on the couch.

"He you," He smiled. He was in his 7th year and had always been a really good friend to me.

"Hey goofball," I responded. "I am supposed to tell you that being out of bed at this hour is against the rules."

"You wont though," he laughed.

"You're right. I won't." Teddy Lupin was a sweet person and had also been my long-term sex buddy whenever either of us were in need. However, he had his hair a deep purple color, which could only mean one thing. "What are you sad about Teddy?"

"It's my mom's birthday," he said sadly.

"Oh," I said.

"I feel stupid morning people I never even met," He practically breathed out wiping a single tear form his eye. "I mean there is the Portrait, but that only gets me so much.

"It's going to be okay," I said.

"I know."

"Do you need me right now?" I asked. Sitting next to him, I began to trace his exposed color bone with my figure. He shivered and nodded.

I know it was tacky, but that's just what we be both needed whenever we got like this. Human connection. We consider each other a sex therapist.

"Where should we go?" He asked.

"You know where we are going," I said.

He nodded and we both got up and got out of the common room.

The abandoned head dorm was in the next hall over. It's probably been there for a long time, but when they moved the head dorms closer to the great hall, it was forgotten and hidden by a tapestry. Teddy and I found it whenever we were snogging behind said tapestry in my 5th year and his 6th and the door suddenly opened.

Making our way over there the second we got in there he crashed his lips on mine and I immediately responded. I through my hands in his hair and started to pull on the tips. He put his hands on my ass and behind my thighs and pulled. I had my legs wrapped around him and began trailing kisses down his neck. He moaned in response and began walking towards a wall. My back slammed against it as his body pressed up against mine. I felt his member grow at the contact. I moaned as he began to grind our parts together. I fiddled with his t-shirt, and he moved us over to the bed. Slamming me down, he took off his shirt to reveal his toned body. He climbed on top of me and ran his hands under my shirt, grabbing my bare breast. His mouth found mine again, and while he pulled and pinched my nipple, I took my hand and ran it over his groin.

"Fuck," he responded.

"That's what we are doing," I laughed and rolled so I was on top of him. I took off my shirt exposing my bare breast. I leaned over and kissed his collar bone, our bodies pressed up against each other. Teddy rolled me over and started to kiss the crook of my neck. He left a trail of kisses down my collar bone and chest. After spending a generous amount of time on my nipples he then trailed down my stomach and pulled my night shorts down. Leaving me completely naked, he took his figure and brushed it over my clit. My legs twitched in response. I looked him in the eye and pulled him over to me. I hooked my fingers on top of his sweat pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. He climbed on top of me and slid his full length inside me. My walls clenched around him, as it was so much to take at first. But as he kept moving faster and faster, it got easier. Pleasure coursed through my body as the thrusts became more powerful as we both got closer. The closer I got the louder I moaned until we both tipped over the edge of bliss and our body fluids mixed.

James POV

I can't believe what just happened. I just smoked a cig with Hogwarts' little princess. I didn't even think she knew I existed. Well, that's going far, but why did she just let me go. She is a runner up for Head Girl next year. Making my way to the Gryffindor common room, I am happy to say that I didn't run into anyone. I made my way up to the dorm I shared with my best mate, Sean Thomas.

"By the look on you face, I'd say you got caught," he smirked. His fingers twisting the ends of a joint together.

"No, I didn't get caught per say, but I did happen to share a couple of stogies with a certain girl."

"What do you mean?" Sean replied.

"Willow Longbottom."

"Willow Longbottom smokes?"

"Your reaction was the same as mine," I joked.

"You know you can always just open a window in our dorm, Its just us, so what's the harm?"

"I don't know mate, I like going up to the Astronomy tower. Its peaceful. Gives me time to think." I stated.

"Well, I can't blame you for that." Sean started. "Am I going to have smoke this whole joint by myself, or you going to help me?"

I laughed and put my hand out. I took the lighter from my pocket and lit it up. About half an hour later, we were feeling good.

"You know mate, its not even that far in the semester, if we keep our weekends like this, I'm going to run out of weed by the end of October." Sean giggled.

Because it was just the two of us, our beds were on opposite sides of the room. In 5th year, Sean thought it would be fun to sneak a couch from the common room into our dorm. I was ratty and tattered, but it was comfortable. Everyone just assumed it was too old and that the house elves took it away. It sat in front of the fire place in the center of the room.

"I know," I said, answering Sean's question.

"At least we don't have to use our own weed and cigs for tomorrow night," I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dragging you to the party in the Room of Requirement." He said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"You know I hate going to parties. I get hit on my all the birds, because I'm Harry Potter's son. It gets annoying."

"I wish I had that problem." He laughed.

It wasn't that Sean was a bad looking guy. I would say he was a handsome bloke, but he was just very selective with his birds and blokes.

"You know, for a guy that is bisexual, you would think that you would get laid more considering that you play for both teams," I stated.

"Just because I play for both teams, doesn't mean that I don't have standards for the players I cheer for."

"True. What is the occasion for the party?" I asked.

"Well, because today we had our first tests of the term, a party is thrown to celebrate the beginning of the school year."

"Why wait till after the first tests are over? Why not just have the party at the actual beginning of the school year?"

"Because that's when the teachers are most likely to catch us. They expect us to have party in the very beginning of the year, but after about two weeks they think that we either got away with it or we didn't have one."

"That's pretty smart. What's the year cut off?"

"For this party it is just 6th and 7th years. We ask the 4th and 5th years to stay in their common rooms. Whether they have a party is up to them, but because of the likely chances of intoxication, we don't want to handle the 5th years."

"So, is there no way I can get out of this?" I asked.

"Nope."

 **AN: Hey guys. This is the first fic that I decided to publish. If you like it then let me know, but if I have any errors please bring them to my attention. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything except my own characters, and all recognizable names, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Two: The Night Out

Willow's POV

Getting ready for a party in my dorm wasn't an easy task. For starters having seven girls get ready for a party was pure madness. Lucy was trying to zip up her dress, but the zipper was stuck, so a half-naked grace was trying to do it for her. Abby had spent the last 30 minutes filling in her eyebrows, while being yelled at by Tiffany, because she was hogging the mirror while I helped her pick out an outfit. I still needed to defrizz my hair and change into my clothes. Marley was pulling everything out of her trunk throwing clothes, bras, and panties everywhere trying to find her shoes. Holly was deciding on which skirt made her legs look better.

"The black one," I said to Holly, "The leather will make you ass pop and I know for a fact that Daniel boy form Slytherin wouldn't be able to keep his hand off you." I gave her a wink.

"What do you think Tiffany should where?" I asked Holly. I had a hard time deciding between the plum mini skirt with a sheer black crop top, or a simple tight knit dress with dark blue accents.

"Plum skirt, its her color." Holly said heading off to curl her eyelashes.

Making my way to my one dresser, I pull out a gold, silky blouse, that leaves my back completely exposed. Taking off my t-shirt and bra, I spit it on. "Marley, leather pants or denim shorts?"

"Leather!" she yelled back. "YES!" she exclaimed holding her black pumps over her head to go with her a line dress.

I squeezed into the pants, taking my heeled boots and slipping them on my feet. I defrizzed my hair, leaving my curls cascading down my back. With the simple black eyeliner and thick mascara, I looked hot.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"I just need to put on my shoes!" Grace answered putting on a heals that matched her yellow t-shirt dress.

With that we left.

Making our way down the hall, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible was also proving to be difficult. Even though, we put temporary silencing charms on our shoes, it was hard for us to stop giggling.

"Honestly Marley, if you don't shut your trap I'm going to kill you." Lucy aggressively whispered.

"Chill out, we are here," she replied stifling a laugh.

"Let's go girls."

James' POV

"You know I hate you, right?" I said to Sean.

"Yeah, you say that now, but I bet you won't be saying that when you get laid, sloshed, or both."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

We walked in the door, and the party was in full swing. The drink table was right next to the door and was stocked with both muggle and wizarding drinks. The music was at just the right level to where it could be heard by everyone, but also not too loud that would make it hard to carry on a conversation. Couches and chairs were arranged all over the room, and the dancing was in the middle.

"Let's get a drink," I grumbled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sean replied picking up some vodka and mixing it with firewhisky.

"Are just mixing two different liquors?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You know one of my dads is Irish, right?"

"Okay I'll give you that."

I grabbed some mead and poured it into a pint glass.

"Is that Willow?" I said nodding toward the dance floor. She had a drink in her hand and was dancing like no one else was around. Her head was thrown back and she was just laughing.

"Yeah, she usually comes to these things. She has fun but helps make sure no one else is caught. She uses her prefect powers for good, not evil."

"Oh," I said. I never thought that she would be the one to come to a party like this. Being in the room alone was breaking 20 plus school rules.

"Come on let's go out on the balcony and grab a smoke." Sean gestured to the big open doors.

"You're lucky I brought two packs," I smiled.

He just laughed.

We sat on the balcony, drinks in one of our hands, and in the other a cig. We were discussing the quidditch season this year for the Falcons.

"I don't think that chaser is going to last two more seasons," Sean said.

"I hope he does," I started, "Because I'm planning on replacing him."

"You know your dad is going to blow a fuse if finds out you aren't applying for the auror academy."

"He will learn to live with it. Besides, mum will be happy that I'm following in her footsteps becoming a pro quidditch player." I said bringing a fresh cigarette to my lips, but before I could light it, it was plucked form my mouth.

"Thanks," said a voice to my left. I looked up to see Willow placing the stolen stogie into her mouth. "You know these things will kill you?"

"You could have asked, and I would have given you one," I glared. Getting my pack and placing another one into my mouth.

"I know, I just thought I would save my breath and yours," she said. "How are you Sean?" she asked turning her direction to him.

"I'm good, just discussing quidditch with Jamie boy right here." He laughed. "How is the ivy growing?"

"Good, its growing so fast I had to hang it on the ceiling of my dorm to keep the leaves from touching the floor."

"That's awesome!" Sean turned his head and looked at me. "Did you know this girl can grow anything?"

"I would expect so, her father is the Herbology teacher," I said plainly.

Willow narrowed her eyes. Looking at Sean she smirked, "Did you know that James would be able to take down Voldemort? I mean, his father is the chosen one." And then she left.

She hit a cord. I sat there angerly.

Sean scooted closer to me, "You know she doesn't like to be compared to her father. She may have a gift for Herbology like he does but that doesn't mean that she likes to be compared to him."

"Why would that bother her? Her dad is one of the most celebrated Herbologists in the country."

"Your dad is one of the most celebrated men in the world. Do you like being compared to him?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"I'm going to go apologies."

"Right you are, mate."

I found her in corner fuming. She was nursing a cigarette like her life depended on it.

"Hey," I started awkwardly. "I wanted to apologies for what I said earlier. Sean put it in perspective for me. I don't like being compared to my dad either."

"It's fine. I just got a little emotional. I kind of was excited to have someone understand that a person is not who their parents are." She spoke blowing out the smoke.

"I know, I'm sorry. If you need anyone to talk to, I'll understand."

"Thanks Jamie," she laughed.

"Only my mom calls me that."

"Well I'm calling you it."

"I guess I can live with that."

Willow's POV

Talking to James was nice. Cigarettes were traded, and beer was drunk. Loosening up with him was a good time. However, when I took a look at the clock, I knew that I was time to call it quits.

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning." I choked out. The cigarettes had left my throat dry.

"Yeah," He whispered, almost asleep.

"I have to shut this party down, don't I?"

"Yup," he said peeking at the clock. "Sucks having responsibilities."

"Yup." I got up and put my wand to my throat. "Alright boys and girls. I think we have had enough fun for a night. I want you in your respective common rooms by the end of the hour, or at least in a safe place you won't get caught. Remember the rules, you are on your own and there will be no snitching. Be safe, if anyone needs help, please let me know."

"Look at Ms. Responsible," James finger gunned to me.

"James your drunk."

"A little bit. But I'll be fine," he said slurred and stumbling.

"Where is Sean?" I asked.

"I saw him leaving with your fellow Hufflepuff Michael Wood." He smirked.

"Good for him, but now I don't have anyone to take you to your dorm."

"Its fine, the floor is very comfortable right now." He said laying down.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me after I get this mess cleaned up."

I made sure that the Room of Requirement was back to the way it was so the house elves didn't have to do too much.

"You ready kids?" James yelled into the air.

"Come on captain. Let's get you to my dorm."

I threw one of his arms around me and helped him stand. We walked all the way down the seven flights of stairs toward the basements.

"You know Hufflepuffs are proud of their common room. We are welcoming but proud. Its our little secrete. Everyone knows where the Hufflepuff common room is, but practically only Hufflepuffs are allowed to know how to enter the common room."

"I thought you tapped the barrels in the tune of Helga Hufflepuff?" James laughed.

"We did, but after the war and everyone found out, we changed it. It changes every year now, like most of the common rooms."

I drew my wand and told James to turn around and cover his ears. I went to the 9 barrels stacked together in three rows. I went to the very left barrel in the middle and tapped once, for loyal. Then I taped the highest barrel once for kind, and the bottom barrel on the right three times for hard working. The center barrel opened, and I tapped James on the shoulder to tell it was safe to unplug his ears.

"I have to crawl down a barrel?" he asked.

"Yup. Don't worry, its just the opening, it goes to a hall." I put my hands on the edge of the barrel and climbed in.

The barrel was shorter than people thought. But it opened up to the familiar cobble stone walls and rich wood floors that were all over the House. On the walls were portraits of famous Hufflepuffs. Wall ivy cascaded its way down the wall like curtains.

"That's Tonks!" James said behind me.

"Yeah, she was a great fighter. Teddy sometimes comes here to talk to her. All of the ones surrounding her were Hufflepuffs that died in the war." I gestured to the sadly large group of photos.

"There are so many." James said sadly.

"Yeah," I started. "Hufflepuff was the second largest group of students to stay behind and fight. One of our traits is that we are unafraid of toil. The Hufflepuffs that stayed and died fighting are the true representation of our house. We are not cowards."

"She looks so much like you!" he said to a painting on the other wall."

I looked over and saw the portrait of my mum.

"That's because it's my mum. She died giving birth to me. I'm surprised she is here. Usually she is in my dad's office. He doesn't see her most of the time, she just checks up on him," I paused. "Hi mum."

"Hello sweetie. How are you doing?" the portrait responded back.

"I'm well, you?"

"I've spent the day around the castle." She said.

"This is James Potter. Harry Potter's oldest son."

"Technically. Teddy is the oldest of our bunch." James stated. He had sobered up significantly.

"Did someone say Teddy?" The portrait of Tonks spoke.

"Hi Tonks!" I said happily.

"Hello Willow," she said sweetly. "Remus! Get over here. Willow has brought James into the common room!"

Remus John Lupin walked his way into the portrait.

"Hello Professor Lupin. It's good to see you again." James said.

"Yes, James! How are you my boy? You look more like Ginny by the day." He smiled.

"Yeah, cause that's what I want to here," James joked.

"Tell Harry I said hello. You guys need to be in bed. It's very late in the hour."

"Yes professor." I stated.

"Remus, you need to have faith. Willow here is very responsible," Tonks smiled.

"Takes after her mother," Mum responded from the back.

"Professor Lupin is right. We need to get the drunken monkey to bed," I laughed. "Bye mum, bye Tonks, bye Professor Lupin."

We continued down the hallway, and it brought us to the iron spiral staircase.

"Is it hard to see your mum every day?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"It was my first year. Having to see the woman that I had thought to be dead for eleven years, but it got easier with time." We descended down the stairs to see the stone arch revealing the common room.

It was a circular room, like all of the rooms in the house. The same stone walls and ivy with the dark brown floors. Candles and lamps illuminated the room beautifully. The fire that had been charmed to never die was in the wall, opposite of the entrance. Rich yellow couches were in the center with a coffee table and matching chairs. A table that could fit eight people was behind the couch, and smaller sitting areas were spread through out the room. Plants and bookcases lined the walls. Teddy was sitting on the couch reading. Our eyes connected and I smiled as I recalled last nights events.

"Hello Theodore."

"Hey, Willow. James, what are you doing here?"

"I took him here. He was hammered, and he needed a place to sober up. I couldn't take him to Gryffindor tower because of my father and the password. But don't worry, he doesn't know how to get in."

"Okay," Teddy started, "good to see you little brother. Welcome to the Badger hole."

"I'm taller than you!" James exclaimed.

"By like half a centimeter," Teddy stated.

"Still taller."

I laughed at the trivial brotherly argument. I forget that James and Teddy are legally brothers.

"Is it alright if he crashes in your dorm? He can't go back to his, and my dorm is cramped enough will my six roommates." I asked.

"Of course. I need to turn in anyway. I'm sure the room already has the bed in there the second he walked in."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

I turned to him. "Hufflepuffs are welcoming, like I told you. Whenever someone stays the night in the Hufflepuff dorms, the room temporarily enlarges itself, and adds another bed. You won't be sleeping on the floor, even though you said it was comfortable."

James cheeks reddened.

"Let's go, mate" Teddy said standing, and slapping James on the back.

"See you boys in the morning. I have to go be the room mom, and make sure my girls are in their bed.

I parted and made our way on different sides of the fireplace, left for the girls and right for the boys. Going down the stairs, I opened the arched wood door to see my roommates. Grace was passed out on the floor while, Lucy was drunkenly pulling on her arm to see if she could get her in to bed. I could hear Marley throwing up in the bathroom. Abby was on her bed face first into a pillow snoring, and still dressed in her party cloths with Holly on the floor next to her in nothing but her knickers. Tiffany was walking around in a towel after taking a shower.

"I leave you guys alone for an hour and you can't even have the decency to be in bed at a reasonable time." I joked.

"Sorry mom, but some of us can't even walk. We had to levitate Grace all the way here." Marley shouted from the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the loo.

"Alright, I'm coming to help."

I took Lucy first and the helped her to her bed. I sat her down and began going through her dresser to find her some pajamas. I tossed her a night gown and helped her unzip her dress. She threw it on and went to brush her teeth and help me with the rest of the girls. Grace was next, and I levitated her to her bed. I took off her shoes and reached down her dress and unhooked her bra. Trying my best, I was able to get it off her, solely because I knew she would be in a foul mood if she slept in it. I tucked her into bed. Lucy had Holly on her back and got her to her bed. Lucy changed her into sleep attire. I went to see if Marley was still alive, while Tiffany checked on Abby.

"I never drinking again," she groaned, voice echoing from the toilet.

"Do you think you are good to stand?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said picking herself up off the floor.

"Let's get your teeth brushed." I said turning on the faucet.

While Marley was brushing her teeth, I got her cloths ready and laid them on her bed. I went over to my poster and stripped. I changed into a night gown and went to brush my teeth after Mary was done. Crawling into bed, I though about James. We are very similar. We both hated compared to our fathers. I fell asleep thinking of the auburn headed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hangover potion and Hints

James POV

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. The last thing I remember is me and Teddy making our way down the stairs. Then it hit me that I was in the Hufflepuff dorms because Willow brought me here. Willow. She was amazing. She was funny and sarcastic. Not at all the girl that I had imagined for all these years. She was nice, and kind, but boy did she know to have fun. She was responsible in a weird way. Instead of condemning students for breaking school rules, she allowed them to do it safely and was there to make sure nothing bad happened. It was genius. It was questioning how she wasn't placed in Slytherin. She played the part beautifully. Nice girl, that teachers would never expect to do wrong, actually helping students have fun in a safe environment.

I looked around the dorm to see Teddy stepping out of the shower.

"I have to say, that even though we shared a room as little kids and I should be used to it, I'm glad that we have separate rooms now because of your insistent nakedness."

"Yeah, well it went from sharing a room with you to sharing a room with three other people. The Wood Twins are annoying sometimes, always leaving their beater bats in the middle of the floor. So, consider yourself lucky." Teddy picked out a grey jumper from his trunk and some jeans. "Have you checked to see how Lily was doing? I haven't been able to talk to her as much as I would like. I'm worried about her not being in either of our houses."

Lily was in her first year and sorted into Ravenclaw. With all of us being in different houses, none of the Potter children could see her on a daily basis.

"She is there with Hugo, Molly and Victoria. I'm sure she is fine. I see her headed to the Library a lot." I said, trying to ease Teddy. Teddy loved Lily. That was obvious. He was the ultimate big brother to her.

"Well, think about it. Mum and Dad have the complete set now," Teddy stated. "I'm a Hufflepuff, you're a Gryffindor, Albus is a Slytherin, and little Lily was placed in Ravenclaw this year. They have one of each."

"A complete set. Though, it was quite a shock to dad that Albus was in Slytherin. I think dad still had some underlying prejudice towards the entire house."

"Not enough to where it would matter though," Teddy stated. "I mean, Albus' middle name is Severus for Merlin sake."

I cringed. Me and everyone else in the family had always wondered what was going through my dad's head when he named my little brother. "Arthur would have been the perfect name over Albus or Severus. He could have even named him after your dad!"

"There is a reason Dad didn't name Albus after my dad. I asked him why after Albus was born, and he said that he wanted me to have the name for my children. But even then, it's dumb, because more than one person could have the name. Look at cousin Fred! But I 100% agree with you on Arthur. Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly would have been so happy."

"I'm going to shower," I said placing my feet on the floor.

Walking into the bathroom, I got undressed and stepped into the shower. Let the hot water run down my back and took shampoo from the shelf labeled Teddy. I ran it though my hair and moved to the body wash. After I was rinsed off, I stepped out and took a clean towel. Looking in the mirror, I screamed. My hair was pink.

"TEDDY!" I shouted.

I just heard him laughing hard in the room.

I went out there and stared at him. "This is not funny!" why did you put hair potion in you're shampoo?"

"Hair color changing potions don't have that much effect on me. I'm so sorry. I put it in there to keep my roommates from using it." He said holding back his laughter. "Don't worry, it will fade in a couple of hours." He started cracking up again.

"Great. Just great. Can I barrow some fresh clothes, or are those going to change the color of my body too?" I snapped.

"James, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean for this to happen." He said with a smile. "And yes. I think Mum packed some of your cloths in my trunk before we left."

He searched through his trunk and pulled out my black Weasley jumper with a gold J on it, a white button down, and jeans.

"How did mum get my sweater confused with yours?" I asked.

"They are both black. Mine has a yellow T on it, but with nannas knitting lately and having to do the entire Weasley clan, she might rush them."

"Fair point."

Once I had buttoned up the shirt and pulled on the sweater, I rolled up the sleeves and put on my converse.

"There isn't anything going on between you and Willow, right?" Teddy asked.

"No. We are just friends." I replied honestly.

Me and Teddy, made out way up the stairs into the common room. Everyone looked up at us and greeted Teddy with a hello and threw me a questioning look but went back to their business. We looked for Willow. When we couldn't find her Teddy started going down the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Going down to her dorm?" Teddy said looking questionably.

"But you're a boy!" I exclaimed.

"I am well aware."

"Don't the stairs turn into slides?" I asked.

"No…"

"Oh," I said.

"Do they in Gryffindor tower?"'

"Yeah. If a boy tries to go up to the girl's dormitory."

"Well that's odd that yours still does that We worked around those charms years ago. It used to be that boys couldn't open the door to the girl's dormitories and vice versa."

"How did you work around it?" I asked.

"You knock. You just can't open the door or enter without permission in case the door is already open."

"So, like those muggle vampire stories?"

"Yeah."

"Its weird that the further you go down the stairs, the increase. Seems opposite."

"Badgers keep their young closer to the main entrance of their dens. The further you go in a badger den, typically the older ones are deeper in the den. The common room was fashioned from the badgers, as it's our mascot."

"Oh," I said. Hufflepuffs sure are proud of there house.

After Teddy and I walked down the six flights of stairs, he knocked on the door.

"Go away," some one form inside screamed.

"Who is it?" Willows voice could be heard form inside.

"Teddy and James." Teddy responded.

"Coming," She said.

Teddy's POV

Willow opened the door. She was wearing on overly large t-shirt that barely grazed her thigh. Her hair was frizzy and sticking out in all directions. However, her smile was bright and beautiful. She was cold as her nipples showed through the shirt. She didn't seem to notice, but I certainly did. It was no questions that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"What time is it?" she asked. She clearly had just woken up.

"To fucking early," one of her roommates groaned.

"Its around noon." I replead.

"Oh, come in." She said opening the door.

"Wow, your room is much bigger than mine," I stated looking at the massive room.

"Well, when there is seven people living in one room, it needs to be big," she stated. "What on earth happened to your hair James?"

"My dear brother over here forgot to tell me about the potion he puts in his shampoo, to keep the wood twins from stealing it." He said curtly.

"Can you guys stop yelling?" Marley groaned from behind her curtains.

"I'll get you some hangover potion." Willow said sweetly.

"Please for the love of Merlin, shut the fuck up," Grace said.

"I'll help you get all these birds hang over potions," I said following Willow over to her desk.

She opened bottom cabinet and started taking things out. Ink, quills, parchment, and loose potion ingredients. She pulled out a false bottom to reveal packs of cigarettes, bottles of liquor, beer, weed and contraband potions.

"Looks like you are set for the whole year." I stated with a laugh.

She smiled and brought out six vials of hangover potion. "You lads need any. I brewed it myself."

James and I both shook her head no.

"Alright ladies rise and shine. I have my hangover potion ready to go!"

James, Willow and I all passed out the hangover potion.

"What is James Potter doing in our room?" Abby asked.

"He got drunk last night, and I took him here. I then handed him over to Teddy."

"I'm not complaining," Marley said downing her potion and winking at James, who then turned beet red.

"James Potter, I swear to god, I will actually murder you if you say anything to my sister about this," Lucy said sitting up.

"For that to happen, I would have to talk to Molly. We aren't in the same year or house. I literally never see her, unless it is for meals. In glad for that, because to be fair Lucy, Molly is boring."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lucy said. "I love her but being in a different house as a sibling is like a breath of fresh air."

"Tell me about it." James and I said at the exact same time. Lucy just laughed.

"I'm going to go shower. You blokes can sit on my trunk or bed. Which ever you prefer."

Willow exited the room and I just watched her ass as the bathroom closed behind her.

Willow's POV

I made sure Teddy was watching my hips sway. I knew he would. We had always eyed each other. Plus, I was happy he brought James. I wanted to give Marley a chance with him. She had been talking about him nonstop since 3rd year. She thought he was hot. And he was. I wasn't blind, so I thought I would do her a solid and see if I couldn't plant the idea in her head. Plus, I really liked James. We understood each other on a certain level that not everyone would.

I showered quickly. I got out of the shower and ran some potions through my hair, to make sure it didn't go frizzy. I pulled on jeans, a Hufflepuff jumper and convers. Brushing my teeth and running mascara on my eyelashes, I was out the door in less than ten minutes.

"Want to go to lunch?" I ask.

"I need to go back to my dorm and check on Sean," James said.

"I need to check on my little sister Maggie. Mind if I tag along?" Marley asked.

"I'll go with you." Teddy offered to me.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a very small leather pouch which had my cigarettes and a lighter. And I slipped them into my back pocket.

"Let's go." I smiled.

While James waited around for Marley, Teddy and I made our way up to the common room, and out the barrel.

"We could just go to the kitchen. Its closer to us and the spot," Teddy grinned suggestively.

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"I know it hasn't been that long since the last time but seeing you this morning definitely put the thought in my head. I have also been getting so used to getting laid whenever one of us are in a bad mood, I actually get horny when I'm sad."

I laughed at that.

"So, let's go to the kitchens."

James' POV

Marley was beautiful. She truly was. We walked to the Gryffindor tower and I whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait door swung open and we walked in.

"This is way better than crawling in a barrel," I heard Marley whisper.

I chuckled and looked around the common room. Marley b-lined to her sister, who greeted her with a big hug. I made my way up the stairs really quick, but Sean wasn't there so I raced back down the stairs. I made my way over to Marley.

"How did you get into the common room?" Maggie asked.

"Mr. James Potter let me in. How are your classes?" Marley asked.

"They are good. Seems being good at charms runs in the family," Maggie laughed. "However, I'm rubbish at Herbology."

"Willow could totally help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean you are basically her little sister too."

"Cool. Could you send Thunder your way when ever you get a time and place from her. I failed my first test and I don't want to get too behind. I do have to take this for the next 5 years of my life."

"Of course. It's good seeing you Maggie. I love you."

I smiled seeing Marley be so kind to her sister. You could tell that they were close. Marley O'Conner was the oldest of six girls. She has a sister in every year. However, with all of them except her youngest sister in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, it was natural for Marley to worry.

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked as we left the common room making our way down to the great hall.

"I have five. There is me, May, Maple, Mia, Megan, and Margret who goes by Maggie."

"Marely, May, Maple, Mia, Megan, and Margret," I restated.

"Yeah, my mums name is Mary and my dad's Michael."

"Does your family have a thing for M's and having six daughters?"

"I guess so," she laughed.

"My mom's side is the same. She was the youngest of seven. She had six brothers."

"Wow! Seven? That's just too many children," she said sarcastically.

"Six is fine but seven is just too many," I said with a straight face, looking her dead in the eyes.

She started laughing which made me start laughing.

"So, what is James Potters life ambitions? What are you really like?" Marley asked.

"Quidditch. I love it. I hope to follow in my mom's footsteps and play professional quidditch. I hate being compared to my father. I'm happy I don't look like him, or else it would be worse. As for me," I paused. "You know when people ask you about yourself you completely forget everything you like and don't?"

"I 100% know what you are talking about," she laughed. She had a really beautiful laugh. "Sorry I asked. It's a really loaded question. Lest start out small. Favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Yellow."

"So, I guess we are both loyal to our houses," I joked.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Favorite subject?"

"I love transfiguration. I know you're good at charms, so what do you want to when you get older?"

"I want to be a charm teacher or an obliviator. Memory charms fascinate as well as other methods of bending the mind. Its really difficult to become one though. You have to know exactly how the brain works."

"You could do it."

"Thanks. You're the first person I've told that too. The obliviator part. Even Willow only thinks that I want to be a teacher."

"I feel honored."

"You Gryffindors always talking about honor."

We reached the entrance to the Great Hall and it was time to part ways.

"I'll see you in Charms tomorrow. Save me a seat and maybe I could learn something from you," I winked and made my way over to Sean.

"Have fun last night?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes I did," Sean said smiling.

"Well, I got piss drunk last night and ended up sleeping in the Hufflepuff dorms."

"Oh, Merlin. Please tell me you got laid."

"No, Willow brought me back there and handed me over to Teddy. The Hufflepuff common room is cool. Very homey and elegant."

"So, you just had a little sleep over with your brother?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry, mate. But better luck next weekend, right?"

"Oh, god. You're dragging me to one next weekend? I can't I have the Quidditch game next Friday. We are playing Ravenclaw."

"Well, that's why we are having a party, dumbass. Is going to either be a celebration or drinking our sorrows away party. Come on, everyone is going to be there. Plus, it's not like you can get away from it. Its going to be in Gryffindor Tower."

"Can I invite someone from another house?" I asked, thinking of Marley.

"Of course. Consider it House unity."

Willow's POV

"That was fun," I said panting after the forth round.

"Yeah," Teddy replied out of breath.

"Why do we only do this when we are sad and not all the bloody time?"

"Maybe because we wanted a no strings attached kind of deal?"

"We can be no stings attached and sill fuck a lot."

"Very true," Teddy said. "I think James likes your friend Marley."

"Marley likes James. Has since third year."

"What do you mean?"

"She has had a crush on him since we were thirteen. Its small but I think she wants to get to know him better," I said. "She always picks him whenever be get or chalkboard out. Whenever James is on the board she blushes. She never blushes when we play."

"What exactly do you play?"

"Its this dumb game we do. Have for a long time. Basically, we have a chalk board. We write two names, and we vote on personality, hair, or who we would rather fuck."

"And have I ever been mentioned in this game?" Teddy smirked.

"Loads of times."

"Have you voted for me?"

"Sometimes," I said giving him a sly smile.

"Oh, shut up," he laughed.

"I just realized we haven't eaten all day," I mentioned when my stomach started making noises.

"Let's get dressed and get something to eat."

We threw on our cloths and made our way to the Great Hall. Splitting up to go to our friends I see Marley.

"Guess what happened?" she whispered excitedly. "I hung out with James. Well, not really hanging out but still. It was nice to talk to him. Wait, I thought that you had already gotten food with Teddy?"

"We got caught up with something. Prefect duties." I said not caring to elaborate.

"Oh, well that sucks." She said dropping it.

"So, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Homework. I need to finish my potions essay. And work on Transfiguration."


End file.
